


Three's A Crowd

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, kaymeron, sisterly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Fed up with working the latest case with Kay AND her ex-boyfriend, Cameron turns to Dina for some sisterly advice.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with after seeing the promo for 1x11 where Kay's ex shows up. Enjoy!

Cameron couldn't take it anymore.  He had enough of watching Kay and her ex, Agent Ass-wipe, flirt and reminisce all day in-between making fun of him, the latter of which was all her ex's doing.  Not to mention, he was apparently good at everything.  Completely annoyed and totally deflated, Cameron made his way back to the annex for a late lunch where he ran into Dina.  After misdirecting some anger her way, he apologized and they got to talking.  Not seeing the point in hiding it, Cameron sat down with Dina and told her everything about Kay and the case and their unfortunate new partner for the time being.

“Oh my god, you’re jealous.” Dina said with a teasing smile.

“No…” Cameron dismissed. “I just don’t like her giving him more attention than me.”

Dina just cocked her head and gave him a hard, no nonsense look.

“Yeah, okay, so I’m a little jealous.” He relented. “It's just, Kay always seemed to enjoy working with me, and now it’s like all of sudden she’s embarrassed by me.”

“That’s not true.” She told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “She’s _always_ been embarrassed by you.”

Cam gave a half-hearted smile at her teasing and replied, “Gee, thanks. So glad I’m confiding in you about this.”

“I’m just messing with you.” Dina assured. “But in all seriousness, you have nothing to worry about. Kay obviously loves working with you. Being around an ex just tends to make a person act a little crazy. I mean, you should have seen what a mess I was when introducing Mike and Johnny.  Not to mention, _you_ weren’t exactly _yourself_ when we worked your ex girlfriend’s kidnapping.”

“Point taken.” Cam nodded in understanding. “But still, maybe I’ve just been fooling myself all this time in thinking that Kay and I are closer than we actually are.”

“Oh, come on. You two are partners. Unconventional ones... but partners nonetheless.” Dina noted.

“Yeah, but being partners with someone doesn’t necessarily mean you like them or really know them.” Cameron tossed back. “It just means you share a certain level of trust.”

“Well, if you want to get to know Kay better, then do it.” She stated the obvious.

“Easier said than done.” He retorted. “She’s a tough nut to crack.”

Dina thought for a moment then said, “Then start with yourself. Tell her more about you and Johnny and your life. Once you share more, she’ll naturally share more back. It’s like they say, you gotta give a little to get a little.”

“That’s not a terrible idea.” Cam conceded.

“Or, you know, instead of pouring your heart out to me, you could just tell Kay how you feel.” Dina suggested.

“ _That’s_ a terrible idea.” Cam repeated in a somewhat lighter tone than before.

Dinah shook her head, “Why? If you can tell me, you should be able to tell her.”

Cam disagreed, “That’s different. You’re like a sister to me. You’re opinion doesn’t really matter. Kay’s _does_.” He teased, only half joking.

“Aw, and you’re the annoying little brother I’m paid to advise.” She smiled back sweetly, then suddenly turned authoritative and went on, “So listen to me… you don’t want to talk, then fine. Actions speak louder than words anyway. So, do what you do best and put on the greatest show ever. Create a killer illusion, solve the case, and prove to Kay and her CIA guy who the better man _really_ is.”

Cameron grinned at her idea and the enthusiasm behind it as the wheels began to turn in his head and formulate the perfect plan.

“You, know what?” He told her as he rose to his feet excitedly. “You’re right.”

He then headed across the room to get to work, but not before stopping to give Dina’s shoulder a loving squeeze and winking, “Thanks, _sis_!”


End file.
